Impossible
by NatalieRB
Summary: He made sure to press the blanket close to my body, sheilding himself from me. I longed to tell him that I didn’t care; I would rather be cold and feel him beneath my fingertips than be warm and seperated. BxE Fluff. One-shot, Song-fic. Real cute xD Try?


_**Authors note;**__ Woah, I keep writing song fics! This isn't as good as __**Where Are You Now? **__Wich you should totally read,__ but I had the song in my head and kept thinking that it was so EdxBe. Like _Where Are You Now?_, you really should listen to the song; __**Vulnerable, Second-Hand Serenade.**_

_Disclaiming: Nope, Twilight is not mine, nor is the crazy ass song._

**Impossible**

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in__,_

_Because it's cold outside, it's cold out side._

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in__,_

_Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside._

He made sure to press the blanket close to my body, sheilding himself from me. I longed to tell him that I didn't care; I would rather be cold and feel him beneath my fingertips than be warm and seperated. I wished to see him.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips__,_

_Show that your scared like me so._

_Let__'s pretend we're alone,_

My back was to his chest, and his arms circled around my waist. I debated with myself wether or not to spin around in his arms as I desired, to look at his face, and my need for him won. I shuffled slightly, silently telling him of my intended position.

_And I know you may be scared__._

_And I know were unprepared,_

_But I don't care._

He loosened his arms slightly for me to move. I rolled over gently, not making any sudden movements. His face was rested on my pillow and he watched me as I watched him, putting my head back in position, eyelevel with him.

_What makes you think that you are invincible__?_

_I can see it in your eyes that your so sure._

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable,_

_Impossible._

He tightened his arms slightly, bringing me closer to his body, of wich I was thankful. Our noses were so close that they were almost touching, and my heart was going wild, whilst I felt the familiar warmth pool into my cheeks. He chuckled lightly, and lifted one hand to my cheek, brushing his fingertips against my flushed skin.

_I was born to tell you I love you__,_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality__._

His cool hand rested on my cheek, and he bought himself closer to me. I leaned in, breathing in his breath as I fanned over me.

_  
And its true I cant go on without you__._

_Your smile makes me see clearer__,_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see._

I closed my eyes in pure bliss; breathing him in. I could sense him getting closer, and I automatically leaned in. He pressed his lips to mine, feather light, curious, cautious.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips__,_

_Show that your scared like me so._

_Let__'s pretend we're alone,_

He pressed harder, and I couldn't breathe.

_And I know you may be scared__._

_And I know were unprepared,_

_But I don't care._

As long as I was kissing Edward, I didn't need to breathe.

_What makes you think that you are invincible__?_

_I can see it in your eyes that your so sure__._

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable__,_

_Impossible__._

I moved my limp hands and they found purchase at the back of his neck, as I desperately tried to get closer. His hard lips were full of desire, almost as much I for him. My emotions blazed as he brought me closer to him still, so much so that half of my body was entwined with his.

_Slow down girl your not going anywhere__,_

_Just wait around and see__._

He pulled me so that I was laying on him, and I pulled my hands to hold his face, to feel it's smooth texture. My heart was hammering, and I felt dizzy, but the feeling of his lips moving against mine was a sensation I wouldn't change for the world.

_Maybe I am much more__, you never no what lies ahead,_

_I promise I can be anyone__, I can be anything._

He may have sensed my lack of oxygen and pulled away, tucking strands of hair behind my ears as I regained my breath. He said nothing, but stared lovingly into my eyes. I leaned in to kiss him once more, before resting my head on his chest, glad that I finally got to feel him as I wished. I traced his chest through his shirt with my fingertips, following invisible patterns.

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed__,_

_I can be anyone__, anything. I promise I can be what you need._

"I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you so much. So,so much."

**Fin.**

_**Authors note; **__What did you think? The lyrics don't have much to do with what I have written, but just go with it. Tell me what you think, and don't forget to read some of my other stuff. Just review, kay?_

_Love,_

Natalie.


End file.
